This application claims a priority based on German applications 199 59 035.4, filed on Dec. 8, 1999, and 100 28 282.2, filed on Jun. 7, 2000, and the contents of those applications are incorporated herein by reference.
This invention relates to a beam light unit for vehicles having a light module with a light source and a reflector and having a downstream light output element to produce a predetermined light distribution.
German Patent Application DE 43 13 914 A1 discloses a beam light unit for vehicles having a housing in which a plurality of light output elements are arranged side by side. Each light output element serves to produce a predetermined light distribution. The light output elements are connected by a light guide to a light module which has a light source and a reflector. With the known beam light unit, no measures are provided for making the light output element sturdy and resistant to external environmental influences.
It is therefore an object of this invention to improve upon a beam light unit for vehicles such that the beam light unit has a sturdy and compact structure and is resistant to external environmental influences.
According to principles of this invention a light output element is mounted in a housing that exposes only a light outlet area of the light output element, with sidewalls of the housing being in direct contact with, or sealed with, jacket walls, or flat sidewalls, of the light output element adjacent to the light outlet face, with a front contour of the sidewalls corresponding to a shape of an edge of the light outlet face.
A particular advantage of this invention is that a sealed and secure mounting of the light output element is assured due to the housing walls which are in direct contact in an area of side surfaces of the light output element. A basic idea of this invention is to achieve a hermetic seal of lateral and rear faces of the light output element with respect to the environment, so that a risk of moisture condensing on these surfaces of the light output element is largely ruled out. In this way, an unwanted effect on reflective properties of the walls of the light output element can be reliably avoided.
According to a particular embodiment of this invention, the housing is structured in one piece in the form of a tunnel with a through hole, so that the housing walls extend around the light output element and form a seal, protecting the light output element from external ambient influences. The beam light unit is thus advantageously compact and simple to manufacture.
According to one embodiment of this invention, the housing is rotatably mounted in a U-shaped holding element that can be connected to a vehicle body part, thus assuring that the light unit can be easily aligned about a rotational axis. The legs of the U-shaped holding element are advantageously structured with spring resiliency, so that the housing or a light-output-element receptacle can be snap-locked onto the holding element.
According to another embodiment of this invention, the housing includes a continuous seal which is provided at a front edge area between the rest of the housing on the one hand and the adjacent jacket walls, or flat sidewalls, of the light output element, guaranteeing a tight seating of the light output element in the housing that remains stable over a long period of time.
According to another embodiment of this invention, the seal is made of a rubber elastic material which can adapt to the shape of the light output element.
According to another embodiment of this invention, the seal is integrally molded on an inside of the rest of the housing, so that by inserting the light output element into the opening in the housing, a secure seating of the light output element is guaranteed.
Additional advantages of the present invention are derived from other embodiments.